


Week 8: Eridanus / Celestial River

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to the potential for heavy themes/triggering content, please pay attention to every individual drabble's trigger warnings. If you feel uncomfortable reading an entry, please notify an admin. If you are not comfortable notifying an admin, you are not obligated to read triggering content.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 66
Kudos: 56
Collections: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 2





	1. A River Full Of Monsters (100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A River Full Of Monsters  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigingerfox/pseuds/Torigingerfox)

He reminded her of Phaeton.

Like Helios’ son, Draco’d worshipped his father to the point of desperately wanting to follow in his footsteps, no matter the cost.

Lucius though, unlike Helios, who had tried to guide and protect his own son by reminding him to stay on the beaten path, had left Draco alone to fight a darkness deeper than a sunless sky.

Draco had lost control of the chariot and had plunged into a river full of monsters.

“Miss Granger, would you step forward to testify in favour of the accused, please?”

Hermione wasn’t going to let him drown.


	2. Absolved (100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Absolved  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit)

3RD PLACE  


“Are you ready?” Hermione approached, a stoppered flask in hand. Across the bulbous base was her neat script: Eridanus.

It was their last experiment before the potion would be announced to the public, and he, the final subject. Draco’s heart fluttered as he rolled up his sleeve.

She cradled his wrist. The potion poured over his Dark Mark as easily as its namesake flowed out of Aquarius. The serpent writhed in silent death throes, fading away until there was nothing but unblemished skin.

“I’m free,” Draco whispered.

“You’ve always been free.” Hermione traced his unmarked flesh. “But now, you’re absolved.”


	3. Baby Shower (100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Shower  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

OVERALL RUNNER-UP  


A river of baby gifts flowed through the Ministry cafeteria, twinkling fairy lights along one wall spelling out the baby’s name: _Eridanus._

Hermione hid in a corner, attempting to avoid the inevitable questions from her co-workers about when _she_ was going to get married and have babies.

“Fancy some room-temperature punch, Granger?” 

Draco dropped into the chair to her left. “If I ever have children, I will positively insist that no part of my baby’s name include the word _anus._ ”

She snorted. “You’ll have to find a witch who’ll put up with you first.”

He smiled cheekily. “Maybe I have.”


	4. Drown (100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drown  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

Draco had learned to swim the conventional way: in a quiet, balmy pool in the manor’s basement. It had been a controlled environment, safe and easy to navigate. Predictable and dull. 

Hermione was the opposite. 

The woman cut through the world like a river, with quick currents and treacherous curves. Her still waters beckoned; Draco knew they ran deeper than he dared venture on a single breath. 

He didn’t care. He wanted the risk, the danger, and the fight of loving someone he couldn’t control. 

And if he drowned, then so be it. 

At least he would drown in her.


	5. Five Things to Do with a River of Want (100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Five Things to Do with a River of Want  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

OVERALL WINNER  


ADMIN'S CHOICE  


NIK'S POST PETAL PICK  


 **Ford it.** After eighth year, Hermione won’t see Draco. Then she won’t feel this way. She just has to get across.

 **Ferry it.** The contraband phials, opposite to a love potion, make her feel numb, empty. She doesn’t refill them. 

**Swim across.** She’ll kiss him once, then move on. His hands, warm on her skin; his mouth, everywhere. The current catches her up.

 **Swim upstream.** She avoids him at work. She ignores his notes. She cries herself to sleep. 

**Let it carry you.** Desire isn’t a weapon. The water is warm. His hair is so soft. She lets herself float.


	6. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Correspondence  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

OVERALL RUNNER-UP  


2ND PLACE  


Granger,

I realize this letter may come as a surprise, but the terms of my probation include seeing a therapist, who insists I write an apology to someone I have wronged. One of my “rivers to cross,” as she put it. 

I’m quite certain owls don’t deliver post to the afterlife, and I wouldn’t know where to begin in my apologies to every witch, wizard, and muggle hurt by my blind stupidity and cowardice. That leaves just one person who both deserves an apology from me _and_ would also be willing to hear it. 

You.

I am so sorry. 

For my behavior toward you at Hogwarts. For ever calling you that foul name. And for standing by while my aunt hurt you. 

For that, especially. 

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hello again Granger,

I was relieved to receive your owl. Thank you, most sincerely, for your kindness. 

And no, I didn’t know there was a muggle song called “Many Rivers to Cross.” I’ll give it a listen, since my therapist obviously has. 

I’m happy to hear you are returning to Hogwarts, but no, I won’t be attending. No one wants me there, and I’m not sure I could handle walking those halls again. 

As always, you are far braver than me. 

-DLM

* * *

Me again. Just a quick note to let you know I listened to the song. It was... 

Well, it made me _feel_ things. Especially the line about wandering and being lost. 

I don’t have to tell you that I’ve been lost for awhile, Granger.

* * *

Despite your continued attempts at convincing me, I remain steadfast in my decision about Hogwarts.

Do you know what happened to me when I ventured out to Diagon Alley last week? 

I was denied entry into every shop. 

I was called “Death Eater scum.” 

I was spit on. 

And I deserved it _all._

I know you’d be at school with me, but I won’t put that on you. I can’t let you throw everything away to be my friend.

* * *

You win, Granger. I do believe you have a future in the Wizengamot.

Since you’re determined to—as you put it—cross this river with me, I find that I can’t bring myself to disappoint you. Who knew Gryffindor courage was contagious?

See you at the train station. I’ll be the tall, pale, pointy git waiting for his rather stubborn— and delightful—new friend. 

-Draco


	7. Reins of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Reins of Power  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

ADMIN'S CHOICE  


The room erupted into applause as yet another county turned purple. 

It wasn’t surprising: every reputable pollster had Hermione leading by at least six points. But to see the predictions bear out, to know what they meant… 

“Congratulations, Minister.” 

She smiled at Draco, and a sudden wave of tenderness brought tears to her eyes. He noticed—after fifteen years of marriage, he _always_ noticed—and offered his hand. 

They navigated through the excited crush of her campaign staff. She did her job, nodding and smiling, congratulating and thanking, while Draco deflected offers for photos. He closed her office door.

“What’s wrong?” 

Hermione leaned against her desk, arms crossed. Her doubts had been growing with her poll numbers over the preceding months. Only now, with her victory assured, did she feel the enormity of her accomplishment. 

“What if it’s too much for me?” 

“It won’t be.”

“But what if it is?” 

Draco closed the gap between them. “It won’t be because it _can’t_ be. You hold the reins of power now, Hermione. You have a responsibility to your constituents. And because of the work we’ve done, you’ll actually be able to keep your promises.” 

Work they’d done the right way. 

She could’ve used money and influence to gain an advantage. In those early days, when her campaign was struggling to attract donors, she’d seriously considered it. 

But Hermione had decided against. 

She didn’t want to be indebted to special interests: a representative of the many controlled by the few. She needed to be clean. Only someone with unquestionable integrity could implement sweeping social and economic reforms without losing the public’s trust. 

Another cheer drew her eyes toward the office door. 

Draco grinned. “Remembering why you wanted to run?” 

“Remembering that we planned for this,” she said. “And you’re right: there’s too much at stake. Equal rights and representation for Beings of all colors, creeds, and orientations. Faster, more affordable access to healthcare. An equitable tax structure that ensures the wealthy pay their due.” 

She stood tall, smiled as Draco captured her lips in a kiss. 

“Let’s head back out,” he suggested. “We have a long night of celebrating ahead.” 

“Indeed we do. And when the sun rises tomorrow, it will shine upon a more equitable world. Are you with me?” 

A nod to her campaign slogan. He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. 

“I’m with you,” he answered. “Always.”


	8. River Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: River Magic  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigingerfox/pseuds/Torigingerfox)

“Granger, please, do remind me why we are standing in front of this disgustingly polluted thing wearing only a silly white robe, howling at the moon.”

Clearly, Draco wasn’t impressed. Hermione _knew_ he wouldn’t be impressed, which was why she had been as vague as possible with her description of their Italian weekend. 

“That’s not a _thing_ , Draco. That’s the Po, the longest Italian river. And we’re chanting, that’s how elemental ritual magic works, you know that” she replied.

“ _Chanting_ , sure. Weasley could’ve fooled me; also, I know what a river is, and I assure you this doesn’t look like one. This is a dump.”

“Draco!” she whispered, “You do realise Ron is acting more maturely than you, right? Now stop being a drama queen and pay attention to Luna, please.”

As she’d hoped, he was pretty offended by the comparison, and finally gave his undivided attention to the rite taking place a few steps away. 

Luna was standing with her arms open, chanting, and pouring sacred and purified water into the river. “Oh Eridanus, Celestial River, take this offer and cleanse your veins, so that Mother Earth, your body, can be healed.” 

She was wearing a white robe with silver runes embroidered on the sleeves. Barefoot, she swayed left and right, the river water caressing her ankles. The moonlight reflected on her porcelain skin and her long hair, and Hermione couldn’t help being reminded of a goddess. 

Neville, Harry, and Ginny all stood with their eyes closed. Even Ron had managed to keep a straight face, sensing the importance of what Luna was trying to do--healing what men had poisoned.

Even under the moonlight, Hermione could see the Po waters slowly turning from brown and polluted to deep green, the colour of the plants surrounding the banks. 

The magic was almost palpable. Hermione’s skin was on fire because of the energy surrounding them. She felt Draco’s hand on her shoulder and leaned into his touch. He was caressing her back, slowly and sweetly. Surely, he could feel the beauty of that moment too. Their bodies connected with Nature, and their souls singing with Earth’s spirit. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked him.

He nodded, then took her into his arms and kissed her head. “I must admit it was...illuminating. You do realise you still owe me a pizza and Lovegood’s pusher’s number though, right?”


	9. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sisters  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: Major Character Death, Suicide Ideation
> 
> AUTHOR: [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit)

Eva’s skinny tail wags profusely as we leave the dusty path in Parco del Valentino and walk along the water’s edge. 

I’m just as excited to traverse this stretch of the Po River. While Eva tries to make friends with the bewildered waterfowl, I squint at the sedimentary bank, looking for a telltale glint in the dregs.

There. I walk to that spot as fast as my arthritic knees would let me. I pick up a familiar green bottle, wiping away the crusted silt. Inside, as expected, is a roll of parchment. Impatiently, I pull at the cork until it comes out with a satisfying pop.

The roll slides out; I unfurl it, revealing a few short lines:

_Today is his first day at school. He insisted on wearing your old green-and-silver tie, even though he’s not yet been sorted. You should have seen him board the train, fidgeting with the knot at his collar. He looked so much like you._

My heart squeezes at the last word, blurred and smudged. Another letter signed with a teardrop.

Beside me, Eva whines.

“Oh, dear. Scorpius has gone to school.” She tilts her head at me, and I rub the spot between her ears as I glance at the message again. “Poor H.”

* * *

When we get home, Eva rushes inside. I follow slowly. Finding the old hatbox, I lift the lid and file through a stack of parchment.

* * *

_Harry still asks why I come here so often. Each time, I answer differently. “For the food.” “For the wine.” “For the architecture.” I don’t tell him the real reason: to send letters to my dead husband. I wouldn’t be able to stand his pity. —H_

* * *

_There are times when I think of you, and I’m filled with rage. How dare you, Draco? How could you leave me alone to raise our son?_

* * *

_Had I known that our honeymoon would be our last days together, I would have burned your Auror summons and kept you here. Then I wouldn’t be standing alone at our bridge, wondering if the river below would carry me to you._

* * *

Gently, I place the newest message on top, wondering—as I do every time I read through H’s letters—if I should seek her out. We are, after all, sisters of-a-kind. 

“Be well,” I say as I return the lid. The afternoon light catches the tarnished band forever on my finger.


	10. The Starry Eridanus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Starry Eridanus  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

OVERALL WINNER  


1ST PLACE   


Granger had taken off her robes.

Granger had taken off her robes with a throaty laugh and was tossing her Ministry lanyard down on the shore. She was shedding her stiff white Oxford and unbuttoning her high-waisted trousers and kicking off the ridiculous but admittedly effective Wellington boots she’d insisted on wearing as they’d stomped about the mucky countryside on a wild goose chase for a mythical river.

A supposedly mythical river into which Granger, clad in a bralette and knickers far lacier and far _greener_ than Draco had ever dared conjure in even his most self-indulgent reveries, was now wading.

“Get a leg on, Malfoy!” The water around Granger’s thighs rippled unexpectedly with sparks of aquamarine light. “The water’s warm.”

Draco shrugged out of his robes, hesitating at his high-necked collar. The surreality of the past 36 hours started seeping in around the edges, and he endeavored to undo his buttons with quiet dignity. He did not particularly wish for a swim, but when Hermione Granger stood before you in her lingerie, crotch-deep in a glowing blue river and entreating you to join her, you heeded the call. He stepped free of his ruined black wingtips and stood grimly before her, clad in only his pants.

“It’s bioluminescent!” she called gleefully. “There are probably Kelpies, mind, but you’ll remember your Placement Charms.”

He had reached her side, the warm water flashing brilliantly as it lapped at his waist, before he understood. “The starry Eridanus,” he groaned. “It’s _bioluminescent,_ not leading us to some Stygian marsh?”

“Yes!” Hermione grinned. “The only thing magical about this river is that it…” She considered. “Doesn’t consistently obey the standard laws of geography. And it probably has Kelpies.” 

“What about the Dryads?”

“There are no Dryads!” She laughed again, grabbing him by the shoulders. “There aren’t even any trees! I was wrong. There are no Dryads to save and this ridiculous mission is finally _over_ and this river is beautiful and my divorce is _finalized_ and, Draco, _I was wrong!”_

“I love it when you’re wrong.” Draco smirked, acutely aware of her wet hands on his skin, her impeccable breasts standing at attention under wet lace approximately nine inches from his person. “What else are you wrong about?”

She stepped into him. The stars around them all rippled, those in the water and those in the sky.

“Not this, hopefully.”

She leaned in.


End file.
